Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse
This page is for the four cosmic entities known as the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. You may be looking for a different group of Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (sometimes called the True Horsemen of the Apocalypse) are Higher Powers of virtually incalculable power. They are personifications of four deadly concepts, though they have their own consciences and goals. They are not aligned with Heaven, Hell, or any other outside force although they do seem to bear some allegiance towards each other. Each Horseman possesses a powerful ring which allows them to focus their abilities and to form a physical, humanoid form with which to interact with the Earth. Origins The original Horseman, Death, has existed for at least as long as God and his origins are shrouded in mystery. On the other hand, War, Famine and Pestilence are believed to have spontaneously appeared the first time there was confrontation, hunger, or illness (respectively) on Earth. Powers & Abilities All Four *Immortality and Invulnerability - although, in human form, they can be damaged the Four Horsemen can never actually be destroyed as long as the concepts they represent exist. *Invisibility and Intangibility - the Horsemen can manifest into visible, human forms but are typically without a physical form. *Manifestation - through the power of their rings, the Horsemen can focus their power enough to adopt a physical, human form. *Superhuman Stamina - the Horsemen cannot tire and do not need food, drink, or sleep to sustain themselves. *Telekinesis - all four Horsemen are capable of moving objects with their minds. *Teleportation - the Horsemen can transport themselves instantly from one place to any other place. War *Illusions - War is capable of inciting people to violence by causing hallucinations and illusions. *Superhuman Strength - War, in his human form, is immensely strong. *Telepathy - War is able to read the thoughts of other beings. Famine *Exorcism - Famine can force a demon out of a host it is possessing. *Gluttony Augmentation - Famine can enhance feelings of hunger in any creature with a need to eat. *Insatiable Hunger - Famine himself is constantly hunger, and can devour anything including souls and demonic essences. *Soul Reading - Famine can detect the presence of a soul, can determine the status of that soul. *Telepathy - Famine is able to read the thoughts of other beings. Pestilence *Biokinesis - Pestilence is able to inflict illness of any kind on any living creature. Death *Necrokinesis - Death can cause instantaneous death for any living or undead being. *Near Omniscience - due largely to his age, Death is aware of virtually everything happening across the Multiverse. *Reality Warping - Death is powerful enough to alter the entire cosmos, triggering an eclipse at his will. *Resurrection - Death can restore life to any being he wishes -- this power is capable of passing through dimensions and mystical barriers. *Weather Manipulation - Death is capable of causing widespread death by triggering natural disasters. Weaknesses *As embodiments of concepts, if War, Pestilence, Famine, or Death ceased to exist across the entire Multiverse, the respective Horseman would also cease to exist. *In human form, they can be rendered incorporeal by being separated from their Rings. Other Horsemen of the Apocalypse *The Mortal Horsemen of the Apocalypse - initially humans given incredible power by the Four Horsemen themselves, as representatives to spread their deadly influence across the globe without the Horsemen having to physically manifest, they were given Rings of the Apocalypse very similar to those of the True Horsemen. The Source of All Evil, however, bound their Rings to his will and took total control of them -- later inspiring Lucifer to do the same with the original Rings of the Apocalypse. *Moloch's Horsemen of the Apocalypse - believing himself to be the ultimate evil of the entire Multiverse, Moloch the God Demon of Child Sacrifice used his considerable influence from the reaches of Purgatory to corrupt the souls of humans and transform them into his own versions of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Appearances Supernatural *"Good God, Y'All" *"Abandon All Hope..." (mentioned only) *"My Bloody Valentine" *"Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid" (mentioned only) *"Hammer of the Gods" *"The Devil You Know" *"Two Minutes to Midnight" Sources The Horsemen of the Apocalypse are based primarily on appearances in Supernatural. Category:Higher Powers Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Titles Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Species